Cheater
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Sakura likes Kakashi and tells him, but what's happening after, and who is Kakashi's visitor then Sakura lays fainted in his bed ?


**A/N: **An OLD fanfic I posted on Facebook for a good 3 years ago, checked fails and corrected them, and posted it here. It's a Kakashi x Sakura fancic, so If you don't like this pairing, go away, I don't want any flames, unless it's on my writing (I would like to correct any fails I may have overlooked).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and if I did, the drawings had looked different and it would been that long...

* * *

Now I stay here, on my sensei's doorstep. And I do so because a few weeks ago, I said something to him, I would gather a lot courage to do. I told him about my feelings for him...

**-Flashback-**

I found Kakashi sensei out in the woods, alone. There I was lucky, so I went over to him. He heard me and turned around and actually looked a little surprised.

''Sakura,'' he said. ''What gets you out here?''

''I'd like to talk to you, Kakashi sensei.''

''Did something happened?''

''Kinda,'' I said low. ''With me.''

''Huh?''

I sank a time, two times, pretty nervous. ''Are we alone out here?'' I asked instead of answering his question.

''I think, why Sakura?'' I said nothing.

''Sakura?''

''I can't do this!'' I said and turned around on my heel and ran back toward the city.

''Sakura, wait!'' He shouted after me.

I stopped, but stood with my back to him. He came over and turned me around, so I faced him.

''You are crying Sakura. What's wrong?'' He stood with my face in his hands, so it continued to face him and not looking down.

''Do you love me?''

''Sakura, why-''

''Do you?''

Kakashi was slow to respond. ''Yes. I love you Sakura,'' he then said. ''But we are too different. I'm too old for you.''

''Age doesn't matter to me.''

''14 years, Sakura, I could litterly be your father.''

''Age doesn't matter to me,'' I repeated. I bit my lip. ''The only thing that counts are love.''

Maybe Kakashi had more to say, but even if he had, he didn't said anything.

**-Flashback ends-**

I stand still in front of his door and waits. Not for him, but to get the courage to knock. I lift my arm up and banks quickly, two small knocks on the door. Kakashi opens in no time, as if he has stood by the door and waited for me to knock. I can catch a glimpse of a smile under the mask and he don't wear his headband or west.

''Hey Sakura,'' he says and gives me a hug. ''Did you take a shower for me?''

I stand in his arms and blushes a little with a smile on my lips. ''I wanted to,'' I say. ''What about you?''

''I will, if you come with me,'' he laughs.

''Pervert,'' I say and put myself on the sofa. He sits down beside me. ''Why do you always wear that mask?'' I point at his face.

''This? I don't know, actually. My turn to ask: Do you wanna see what's under my mask?''

''Only if you're nice to me, otherwise I'll hit you!'' It's hard to sound serious when you laugh. But I succeed pretty good. I sat up on the sofa with my knees drawn up under me, my head resting on my arms, which is lying on my knees. Kakashi pulls his mask down and looks at me with a smile on his lisp.

''Why are you laughing?'' I ask him. He continues to grin and sit in front of my legs and lets his hand slide in front of my eyes, so I can't see anything. ''Oh, don't, you promised you would be nice.''

''I am, I hold you for the eyes so you can not hit me when I do this.'' And then he kisses me. I kiss again and as he gently puts his tongue in.

Soon we're lying in his sofa, his hands are on my ass and I lie on top of him, but he seems not to be annoyed of my weight.

I'm the one pulling away first. ''Kakashi... I feel so hot, do you too?'' I ask him and closes my eyes and breathes heavily out.

''No,'' he says, marks me on my forehead. ''You're hot as fire, Sakura. You not ill, are you?''

''I don't know."

'''Did you feel a little warmer than normal when you came over here?''

''I don't know.''

''Come.'' He says and lifts me up in his arms. He goes somewhere in the house, but I don't know where, because shortly after he carries me away it all goes black.

* * *

_Where am I_? I think. _Auch, my head! Oh yes, I'm with Kakashi._

I lie perfectly still with closed eyes. I open one eye slightly open to see if Kakashi is there and he is. He sits on the bed edge and looks like one waiting for something._ It's probably me he's waiting for,_ I think. _He is waiting for me to wake up and thank him because he helped me. Hey, what's that sound? It sounds like there is someone knocking on the door._ Kakashi turns his head toward the door to the room and getting up and going out, but forget to shut the door completely.

''You're late,'' says Kakashi to someone.

''Funny, it use to be you,'' says a girl voice.  
''True,'' says Kakashi.

''Come, let us go into your bed.''

''No! I mean... It's more fun to be on the sofa, more kinky.''

I stand and look through the crack of the door into the room. From here I can barely see the couch where Kakashi now leads the unknown girl over to. _Who the hell is she?_ I think.

Kakashi sits on the sofa, and the girl put a knee on each side of him after she'd pressed him gently against the backrest. _What is she doing now?! Sh-she's kissing him! And he's kissing her back! Kakashi ... How could you do this to me?_ I stand with tears running down my cheeks, and I can't decide whether I should go in, hit him and go away or if I just should leave though the back door. When he takes her on the ass it's too much for me, I walk to the back door and open it and slams it hard in, after I ran out toward the woods. In the woods, I ran untill I find a tall enough tree with a lot of branches. I quickly climb halfway up and stays there and lets the tears run free.

_What's that?_ I look up, startled by the sound of somebody calling for someone. I can't hear the words, but they sounds worried._ Maybe it's Kakashi looking for me? No! He's too busy to grab at his little girlfriend, to think of me!_ So I sit put and pretend I haven't heard it.

''.. akura! Where are you?'' Now it can be heard clearly. ''Sakura!''It's Kakashi. _He's looking for me! He's look-_

''Sakura! Will not you come down here?''

''Argh!'' I'm so surprised that he can see me, that I lose my balance.

''Sakura!''

I hear some branches crack and a thud, and think that it is probably me who hit on the ground. But when I open my eyes I see Kakashi's face. The face that a few minutes ago kissed a girl who I doesn't know.

''Put me down!'' I scream at him.

Kakashi jumps back down to the ground and puts me down.

''Sorry, Sakura, if I've hurt you.''

''Hurt me!? You used me, that's what you have!'' I shout right up in his face. I take a step awy and turns around, my back facing him now.

''Sakura ... Please look at me.''

''No!''

''Just let me explain!''

''Go back to your little girlfriend, she proberly waiting for you.'' I say, sobbing a little. ''Just let me alone.''

''Sakura... Please.'' He walk over to me, turns me around and take me in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, I give a horrible cliffhanger to you, but thats to you will all review and tell me whether to let it be or put up a second chapter so you all know whats gong to happen ^w^ Ain't I evil ?


End file.
